All I Want For Christmas
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: All Bruce wanted was a Christmas alone with Diana. Too bad no one else agreed. BMWW, DickDonna, some HGGL, SMLL, and FLinda


All I Want For Christmas  
A Justice League story by Lavender Gaia  
Summary: All Bruce wanted was a Christmas alone with Diana. Too bad no one else agreed.  
Pairing: Batman/Wonder Woman, some Dick/Donna, FLinda, HGGL, and SM/LL  
Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or any related characters. They all belong to DC Comics.  
Author's Note: This is for the holiday contest for my DC forum, the link to which you can find as the homepage in my profile. Unfortunately, it's very late. I hope you guys like it anyway!

* * *

With a light sigh of contentment, Diana gazed at the twelve-foot-tall Christmas tree in front of her, thousands of white lights twinkling in celebration of the holiday season. The theme this year was red and silver, appropriately colored ornaments covering the pine branches, though she was sure that if she looked, she may be able to find a bat or bird in there somewhere.

An arm wrapped itself around her waist and she looked to see Bruce Wayne offering her a glass of homemade eggnog. Though her red turtleneck and the roaring fire were keeping her cozy, she curled into his warmth, letting her head rest against his shoulder as she accepted the glass from him. "Thank you. And thank you again for inviting me for Christmas."

"It's my pleasure, Princess," he assured her, lips brushing lightly against her earlobe. She shivered despite the heat of the room, focusing more on the heat between the two of them. Turning her head, her lips met his in a slow, sensual kiss, the arm around her pulling her close against his hard body and she melted against him.

Though they had started dating over a year ago, this was their first major holiday together. Even after the former princess had broken through the Dark Knight's shell, outside forces kept getting in the way: a devastating Earthquake in California last Christmas, a business trip over Valentine's Day, and they had just been sitting down to Thanksgiving dinner when Poison Ivy broke out of Arkham. This year they were going to make sure that nothing bothered them. It was Christmas Eve and both had turned off their communicators, effectively shutting them off from everything having to do with work.

Hesitantly, they pulled away, lips still lingering within inches of each other. "I'm so glad we decided to do this," Diana smiled as Bruce pulled her completely into his arms, burying his head against her neck and inhaling her sweet scent. "We really should thank John and Shayera for assuming monitor duty over the holiday. You know, he broke up with Vixen. Maybe they'll be able to get back together…"

"Mmm…" he replied, moving on to taste as he nipped at her neck, tongue dancing over her soft skin.

"You don't care, do you?" she laughed, running her free hand through his hair.

He looked up, his dark blue eyes locking on hers as he told her, "Right now I just care about you and the fact that you're here."

She kissed him again, passion flaring as their tongues intertwined. Diana nibbled on his lower lip before he took hold of her tongue again, massaging it with his own as they held each other tightly. Breaking away in order to get the recommended dose of oxygen, Bruce panted lightly while Diana whispered, "I think this is going to be the best Christmas ever."

Nodding in agreement, Bruce twirled a lock of her hair between his strong fingers. "I think we've got a lot to talk about. The first of which is the fact that there's a blizzard heading straight down from New York into Gotham."

Raising a dark eyebrow and taking a sip of her eggnog, she asked, "Why do you look so happy about that?"

"Because," he explained, wrapping his arms around her again, "first of all, it means that there's a small chance of anyone breaking out of Arkham. I think it's going to be too cold for the Joker. It also means that none of my business partners are going to show up or throw parties of their own that I'm expected to attend."

"Ah ha," she nodded, a larger smile gracing her face. "Then I suppose we should thank the Gods for their gift of a white Christmas." Diana leaned forward, kissing Bruce and silently adding Aphrodite to the list of those who deserved her praise, moaning lightly as he sucked on her bottom lip.

The sound of the doorbell echoing Wayne Manor did nothing to dissuade them from their lip lock until Alfred called from the kitchen, "My hands are full at the moment, Master Bruce. If I could bother you…"

Breaking away from his Amazon, Bruce sighed. "I've got it, Alfred." Smiling apologetically, he headed towards the front door as the butler poked his head out.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, Princess Diana," Alfred told her remorsefully, wiping his hands on a towel. "Dinner should be ready in just a little while."

"It's no trouble," she assured him, taking a sip of her eggnog. "You know that you're welcome to join us, Alfred."

Shaking his head, the old butler smiled. "This is your Christmas Eve with Master Bruce. I daresay I have had quite a few with him as it is and need no more. I wouldn't dream of interfering with your night together."

With a kiss to his cheek, the princess said, "Thank you. For everything."

Meanwhile, Bruce walked through the mansion to the large front door, wondering who would be out right before the biggest blizzard to hit Gotham in years. Sighing, he paused for a minute to put on his best host façade before opening the door.

"Alfred putting you to work?" his son's voice greeted him, a sly smile accompanying it.

"Dick?" Bruce looked at the former Robin, then to his daughter-in-law. "Donna? What are you doing here?"

Rolling his eyes, Dick said, "And a merry Christmas to you too."

"I wanted to come drop off your present," Donna Troy-Grayson explained, nudging her husband, "And he insisted on coming."

"I'm surprised that you braved the traffic on Christmas Eve," the Batman acknowledged.

Snorting, Dick assured him, "We didn't. It's great having a wife who can fly," he added, tightening his arm around Donna. "So…um…It's cold out here. Can we come in?" Bruce stepped aside, letting the former Teen Titans into the foyer where they stripped off their outer garments, Dick explaining to his wife, "And this is one of the many reasons we keep Alfred around."

After shaking the snow out of her hair, Donna asked Bruce, "Is Diana here? She told me she was spending Christmas Eve with you."

"She's in the family room. This way," he lead them through the house, contemplating to himself the fastest way to get them out without seeming rude and having Alfred or his princess yell at him.

When they entered the family room, Diana turned to see her sister, a brilliant smile alighting on her face. "Oh, Donna!" The two Amazons embraced, holding each other for a long moment. She kissed her younger sister's cheek as she pulled away, then glanced over the other Amazon's shoulder at her brother-in-law. "Hello, Dick."

"Merry Christmas, Diana," he greeted her with his heart-stopping smile.

"What are you two doing here?" Wonder Woman asked, looking back and forth between the couple.

"Since we knew that you were both going to be in the same place, we thought that we'd come and drop off your present," Dick explained, holding out the box to Diana and Bruce, who had returned to his rightful place beside his Amazon girlfriend.

Watching as Diana accepted the package, Bruce locked eyes with his son. "I told you not to buy me anything."

Grinning slyly, Dick stood behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We didn't. Just open it."

Wonder Woman unwrapped the bow tied around the box, ripping off the paper and opening up the top. She frowned at the contents for a minute before her sister giddily called out, "It's a sonogram!"

It only took a split second for recognition to appear on Diana's face, along with a look of shocked delight. "You're having a baby!"

"I'm having a baby!" Donna agreed as her sister scooped her up in another tight hug.

"A baby…" Bruce repeated incredulously, staring down at the sonogram.

"What do you think of that, Grandpa?" Dick grinned widely, elbowing his adopted father in the side.

He received a Bat Glare for his efforts. "Don't call me that," Bruce insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetheart," Diana said, beaming at her little sister. "This is going to be wonderful."

It was at that moment that Alfred came into the room, hands behind his back as he surveyed the group. "Miss Donna, Master Dick, how good to see you!"

Donna smiled at the butler, face glowing with delight. "Merry Christmas, Alfred."

"How's it goin', Alf?"

"Pray tell, may I ask what is going to be wonderful?" the Englishman asked.

Everyone looked at Donna, who told him, "I'm pregnant. Dick and I are going to have a baby."

A look of pleased astonishment crossed over Alfred's face. "That is indeed wonderful. You are truly going to make an excellent mother, Miss Donna. And Master Dick, I'm sure you will be a good father as well."

Dick moved behind his wife, rubbing her belly lightly. "Thanks, Alfred. I hope you don't mind us bringing him or her over here from time to time."

"Absolutely not! In fact, I would be insulted if you didn't," he assured them. "I've long wanted to hear the pitter patter of little feet running around. There hasn't been such since you were a young child. It's about time there were some more." Alfred glanced over at Bruce, who ignored the hint, instead looking at his son.

"Why did you ask him if it was alright?"

"Because he's the one who's really in charge," Dick retorted, making the women laugh.

Clearing his throat before Bruce could say anything, Alfred told the group, "I had come to inform you that dinner is ready. Master Dick, Miss Donna, I assume that you'll be staying?"

Donna shook her head. "We couldn't impose. We should be getting home anyway."

"Absolutely not." Diana gave her sister a look. "You are staying for dinner. Christmas time is about family. In fact, I don't want you flying home at all. There's a blizzard on the way and the cold could hurt the baby."

"Not to mention your husband," Dick chimed in.

Sighing, the younger Amazon insisted, "We'll be fine, Diana. Especially if we leave now." From the side, Bruce nodded his agreement, hoping that he could go back to his private Christmas with Diana.

"Miss Donna, really, it's no bother for you to stay," Alfred assured her.

"Right. That's it, you're staying the night and you can leave tomorrow when it stops snowing." Wonder Woman looked satisfied with herself as she turned to her boyfriend, "Right, Bruce?"

At first, he opened his mouth to protest, planning to remind her that they wanted to spend Christmas alone. But he wasn't stupid, and disagreeing with the look that was on Diana's face would have very painful consequences. "You have a room here, you may as well use it."

"I guess if it's not any trouble…"

"Excellent," Alfred smiled. "Now if the four of you would please go into the living room, I'll serve dinner."

Bruce glanced back at the tree before following the Amazons and former partner into the dining room, taking his seat at the head of the table. Immediately, he drained his wine glass as Diana said, "This looks delicious, Alfred."

Then the Amazon turned to her sister, asking, "When is the baby due?"

Dick and Donna exchanged a look, before Troia said, "Sometime in the late summer. Late August, early September, around there."

"We want to try to find a house," Dick explained, buttering a roll for his wife. "The apartment's great, but the only spare room we have right now is being used as Donna's dark room."

"Not that I'll be doing much photography in a few months," Donna laughed, looking down at her stomach. "Pretty soon I won't be able to stand on my feet for too long, let alone bend down to snap pictures."

Swallowing a piece of ham, Diana questioned, "Are you planning on staying in New York?"

"If so, not the city," Donna shook her head. "Too much work. From somewhere outside I can still commute to the office if need be—I don't go that often anyway. That is when I decide to go back to work." She glanced at her husband, who looked at his father.

Dick cleared his throat, keeping one eye on Bruce. "We were actually considering moving to Gotham."

That got the playboy billionaire's attention as he looked up at his first Robin. "What?"

"You always say that I can have a job at Wayne Enterprises," Dick pointed out, spearing a green bean with his fork. "I am your heir apparent, and it doesn't look like you're going to be having a kid any time soon." He glanced at Diana momentarily before looking back at his father. "I may as well learn something about the company."

Donna spoke up, "It's nice to be close to family, especially if a baby is on the way. I'd feel a lot better if he was out at night with you rather than alone."

Bruce sat for a moment, a look of complete indifference on his face. Part of him wanted to tell them to stay in their own city; whenever Diana was over they were going to want family dinners or to have them baby-sit. But then he saw the brilliant smile on Diana's face from across the table, and sighed. "I can give you the number of my realtor…"

The two former Titans smiled at him, returning to the meal in front of them. Bruce caught Diana's eye, winking at her before taking a sip of his wine. "I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to go to bed early. I was out late last night and Lucius called one last meeting this early this morning before we could go to the company party."

"You're getting a full night's sleep?" Dick raised an eyebrow. "Are you sick? Oh, wait, even when you're sick you don't get any sleep."

"As much as it may shock you, I'm going to try to get some rest during my time off," Bruce explained dryly, though he didn't exactly plan on it.

"We should go to bed early too," Donna nodded. "So we can get back home tomorrow morning." The Batman actually smiled; he was so glad that his daughter-in-law was reasonable. It made it even more surprising that she had ended up with his son.

After a wonderful apple pie with homemade whipped cream for dessert, Bruce retired to his suite while Diana stayed up a bit to talk with the Graysons about their impending child. He had taken a long shower and just crawled into bed when the door opened and Diana stretched out on her side of the king-sized mattress. "You're not sleeping." It wasn't a question.

He opened one eye to look at her, smirking. "No, I'm not."

"And I know that you didn't have a meeting this morning."

Scooting next to her, he moved underneath her turtleneck, his lips trailing over her collarbone, following the bright red bath that he had made earlier that day. "I had a very important meeting. Just not with Lucius."

"Why did you lie, Bruce?" she murmured, even as her hands threaded through his hair.

"Because if I hadn't, I wouldn't be here doing this," he told her, lips moving back up to capture hers in a heated kiss, his strong arms wrapping around her thin waist. For long moments, the two clung to each other, blissfully happy in each other's arms. Diana's cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, and Bruce couldn't imagine anything more beautiful.

Part of him wondered if this was how his parents felt—had they been so in love that at times they thought that they would burst? When he was too young to remember, had they made excuses just to sneak a little time alone together? Bruce liked to think that they did. At that moment, looking at Diana, thinking of tomorrow, when he would wake up with his love at his side then go to open presents with his son, he felt that his parents might actually be proud of him.

The next morning was surreal to Bruce Wayne; it had been so long since he had gone to sleep at night and woken in the morning. Diana was curled at his side, sleeping peacefully against his chest while his arm wrapped around her. Gently, he stroked her side, reveling in the silkiness of her skin.

His eyes fell on the door, as if anticipating the moment that Dick was going to burst in, insisting that it was Christmas and he had to get out of bed. A light smile graced his face as he reminisced about the years gone by. The first Christmas after Dick had come to live with him was tentative—he was still hurting from the death of his parents, and Bruce knew how he felt. No elaborate, expensive gift was going to bring them back. There was a hole that no bike, or video game system, or trampoline was going to fix.

The next year was better. By then Dick had become Robin and the two were closer. He had come in that morning tentatively, saying that Alfred had asked him to wake Bruce up. The year after all shyness was gone. The young acrobat had leaped onto the bed, demanding that his guardian wake up so that they could open presents. It continued like that for a few years, until Dick had really become a teenager and they started drifting apart.

Luckily, that long period of silence was over. They had both moved to a better place. He was Nightwing, with a lovely wife and expecting his first child. He was still Batman, a dark recluse who was suddenly a lot less lonely in the arms of an Amazon. Smiling down at Diana, he brushed his lips against her forehead.

Wonder Woman stirred in his arms, looking up at him with sleepy blue eyes. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he told her softly. "You can go back to sleep."

She shook her head, snuggling closer to kiss his lips gently. "I'm up now. How did you sleep?"

"I made it through the night, so I think it was a success." His lips danced along her jaw line. "I always sleep better after you tire me out first."

Chuckling lightly, her blue eyes twinkled as she looked at him, stroking his bare back beneath the sheet. "Oh, yeah? How about exercising after you wake up?"

He nibbled at her neck. "I think it would be a definite improvement."

Their lips met as he pulled her flush against his body, ravaging her mouth with his tongue. The Amazon's fingers gently ran up and down his spine, sending shivers down his back as he held her close. Her soft moan was drowned out by a knocking at the door of the suite.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred called from behind the door. "Breakfast is almost ready. Master Dick and Miss Donna are waiting for you downstairs."

Bruce stifled a groan—this was not going how he had planned. Holding a finger to his lip, he signaled for Diana to be quiet.

A sigh was heard from outside. "Master Bruce, I know that you're awake. You aren't fooling anyone. Now get out of bed and come downstairs."

Grumbling to himself, he called, "Coming, Alfred!" and shot an apologetic smile at his girlfriend.

"We can continue later," she promised him, sliding out of bed and heading towards the dresser where she kept her clothes.

"How much later?"

Diana grinned at him over her shoulder. "Let's say when the kids leave."

He nodded. "I'll go kick them out."

"Bruce!"

"Fine, fine," he pulled her against him, kissing her. "They can stay for breakfast."

The pair went downstairs to find Dick and Donna kissing on the couch. Bruce cleared his throat and the two former Titans looked up. "Merry Christmas," Donna greeted them with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." Diana gave them both a kiss, then looked at the tree, loving the warm feeling she got at the sight. She bent down, retrieving a box and handed it to her sister.

"Diana…" Donna warned, looking warily at the gift.

"It's from me and Bruce," the Amazon told her. "Please open it."

The former Wonder Girl ripped open the package, then opened the box inside of it. "A photography catalogue. Um, thank you."

Diana chuckled. "I wasn't sure what you needed, so we decided that you should get what you want. Pick out anything in there; it's yours."

"Oh, Di, Bruce, you don't have to do that," she protested.

Dick tightened his arm around her. "C'mon, Don, this may be your chance to join the twenty-first century and actually get a digital camera."

Donna shot her husband a look, then rolled her eyes at his heart-stopping grin. "I like working with film. But this would make my life a lot easier, especially with the baby coming…Thank you both, very much. I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing," Bruce assured her, then selected a small box from under the tree. "This is for you, Dick, but you're probably going to want to exchange it."

The acrobatic prodigy unwrapped the bow and opened the box, eyes opening in shock. "Is…is this…?"

The Batman shrugged. "It's what Tim said you wanted."

Donna glanced at her husband. "Honey…?"

"This is the key to one of the most expensive bikes on the market!" Dick held the piece of metal preciously in his hand. "It's amazing! They're not even out yet in most places."

"That's nice, sweetheart," Donna smiled politely, then looked at Bruce. "Where do we return it?"

Dick's face fell as he stared incredulously at his wife. "Return it?"

"We need a car, Dick," she told him simply. "We can't afford to move and buy a new car."

"But why do we have to sell the bike?"

"First of all, you're completely reckless on them," she told him, arms crossed over her chest. "Or do you not remember the last one, which you crashed into a guardrail after jumping over three cars on it?"

"I caught the guy I was after," he reminded her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter. I'd actually like you to be around for this child."

For a minute he looked at her stomach, then back at the key in his hand. "I really have to sell it?"

Donna leaned over and kissed him. "You are great at many things; holding a baby and driving a motorcycle is probably not one of them."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. For the baby. Can I at least go look at it?"

"It's in the garage," Bruce offered, hoping that they would go and he'd get a minute alone with Diana. He watched the former sidekicks leave the living room and wrapped his arms around Diana's waist.

Resting her head on his shoulder, the Amazon said, "I'm glad Donna liked her present. And that Dick's going to do what's best for the baby."

He kissed her, then moved out of the embrace towards the tree. "Speaking of liking presents…"

"We're not exchanging gifts, Bruce," she told him firmly. "We both agreed."

"Then don't think of this as a Christmas gift," he reasoned, searching under the tree for a specific box. "But it's a very nice gift and I want you to have it anyway."

As he continued looking for the box, Alfred came into the room behind him, clearing his throat. "Master Bruce, you have a visitor."

He froze in his crouched position. "There almost three feet of snow falling last night. How can I have a visitor?"

Diana chuckled. "Hello, Clark."

"Merry Christmas, Bruce, Diana."

Standing up still devoid of the gift, he gave Superman the patented Bat-glare. "What are you doing here? Don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Lois had some things to finish up, so I thought I'd stop by and wish you a merry Christmas before we went to Ma and Pa's," he explained.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too," Diana smiled, kissing the farm boy's cheek. Bruce glowered—if Clark hadn't shown up, that would be his kiss.

Taking a deep breath, the millionaire said, "Merry Christmas, we'll see you tomorrow at the Justice League meeting, tell Lois and your parents I said hi, now get out."

"Bruce…" Diana warned, shooting him a look.

"I still don't see why I can't keep it," came Dick's voice filtering down the hallway.

An exasperated sigh accompanied him. "We've been over this. It just wouldn't work." Donna walked into the room, squeezing her husband's hand as he looked dejectedly at the floor.

Superman smiled at the pair. "Merry Christmas, you two."

"Oh, hey, Clark," Dick managed a smile. "Merry Christmas." Suddenly, it was as if a bolt of inspiration hit him. "You know, I think this is a job for Superman. Clark, how would you get a car seat on the back of a really nice motorcycle?"

The reporter blinked in surprise. "I don't think you should take a child on the back of a motorcycle at all."

Donna smiled righteously, "Ha!"

"Why do you want to know?" Clark asked.

"Dick wants to keep the bike Bruce got him for Christmas, but I, being the selfish wife that I am, feel that our baby deserves a car to ride in," Donna explained.

"You're having a baby?" Superman smiled at the pair.

Dick kissed his wife softly. "Yep. It's due next summer."

For a moment, Superman watched the two, then whispered softly to Bruce and Diana, "When did they grow up? Now the kids are having kids…They're making me feel old."

Bruce snorted. "They're not calling you 'Grandpa.'"

Superman chuckled. "Well, I'd better get home or Lois is going to pitch a fit. I'll see you all later. Dick, Donna, congratulations."

"Thank you, Clark," Donna gave him a sincere smile.

The farm boy from Smallville said his goodbyes and headed back to the cave as Alfred came in. "On that note, I'd like to ask everyone to please move to the dining room. Breakfast is ready."

As the quartet assembled in the dining room, Dick grinned at the aroma wafting through this air. "Pancakes, Alfred?"

"Just like every Christmas, Master Dick," the butler assured him with a small smile.

"Oh, they're shaped like little Christmas trees!" Donna gushed. "And snowmen!"

"That's Alfred's magic touch," Diana smiled, looking back at Bruce as he pulled her chair out for her.

The four of them ate their breakfast joyously, enjoying each other's company. Bruce had to admit to himself that as much as he wished Dick and Donna would leave so he could spend time alone with Diana like he had originally planned, it was nice to have his son here for Christmas. The rift between them had gotten so wide, but they were mending it. Dick's happiness with his wife and impending child only helped, and for that Bruce was grateful.

When Dick finally crunched and swallowed the last piece of bacon, he leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. "That was so good. I haven't eaten like that since…the last time I ate here." He shot a quick look at his wife, "Not that I don't love your cooking, Donna."

"It's okay, Dick, I know I can't cook like this," she admitted, sipping her coffee.

"Well, Miss Donna, should you and Master Dick move to Gotham as planned, I'm sure I can find time to teach you," Alfred assured her, picking up the empty plates.

"That would be wonderful, Alfred. Thank you so much."

Checking his watch, Dick said, "We should be getting home. I'm not sure when Roy is getting back from Ollie's, but we shouldn't keep him waiting. Thanks for letting us stay the night, Bruce."

Bruce opened his mouth to respond, when an alarm went off in the house. The Batman paled. "The cave."

Everyone sprung to their feet, heading towards the clock that led them to the caverns that was the Bat Cave. Bruce ran down the stairs, stopping at the first landing to see who had dared to get into his cave. When he saw the figure that had done it, he just closed his eyes and sighed.

"Guess I tripped the alarm, huh?" the Flash asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Dick crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his best friend with a bemused expression on his face. "Wally, what are you doing here?"

"Dick? Donna?" the speedster ran upstairs, giving his old teammates a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We were snowed in," Donna explained, grinning at the redhead.

Flash nodded. "Oh, yeah, there's a lot of that outside."

Alfred cleared his throat, "Master West, we just finished eating breakfast. Would you care for a plate?"

"I'd love one, but I have to go have brunch with Linda and her parents," he sighed, making a face at the idea.

"Meeting the parents, huh?" Dick raised an eyebrow, grinning wickedly. "First step on the road to a proposal."

"Well, you would know, honey," Donna smiled sweetly. Wally snickered as Dick gave his wife a look.

The Flash shrugged. "Well, I am hoping to find out of if she likes gold or silver more…"

"That's sweet, Wally," Diana said, taking Bruce's hand in her own and squeezing it. She didn't notice her boyfriend glowering at the speedster.

"It's very sweet," her little sister agreed before looking at her husband. "Hey, you never met my mother."

Dick kissed her forehead. "That's because your mother would hurt me."

"Mother didn't hurt Bruce when she met him," Diana protested. "Of course, we weren't together then."

"Maybe that's why this marriage worked out," Wally snuck a look at the Batman, who was continuing his glare at the younger hero. "You're mad at me, huh?"

"You never answered Dick's question," Bruce pointed out. "Why are you here?"

"I'm going to see them later," he said, indicating the Titans, "but I wanted to wish you and Diana a Merry Christmas. Plus, invite you to my New Year's Eve party. Everyone's coming."

Diana glanced at her boyfriend. "It sounds like fun."

Bruce wasn't convinced. "Where is it?"

"Well, there's gonna be a lot of people, so we're going to need a lot of room," Wally explained. "So I was thinking the Watch-"

"No."

"But since everyone is already going to be there-"

"No," Batman growled. "It isn't a hall that you can rent for parties."

"You know, we'll talk about it later," Wally assured him. "Go over the details."

Closing his eyes, Bruce counted to ten. "So, does he know about the baby yet?"

The speedster stared at Bruce and Diana with wide blue eyes. "You're having a baby?!"

"Not us," Diana shook her head, pointing at her sister. "Them."

Turning, Wally beamed at his best friends. "You're having a baby?" Donna nodded, and before she could say anything Wally had scooped her up in a hug, spinning her around. "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

Dick chuckled. "You're already an uncle. Or did you forget about Lian?"

Putting down the mother-to-be, he said, "Yeah, but she wasn't a baby when we got her. At least not a baby baby. She was a big baby. Now we're going to have a real baby!"

"We've having a baby," Donna corrected. "You're getting another niece or nephew."

Bruce felt like this had gone on long enough. Dick and Donna were supposed to be long gone already. "Don't you have someplace to be?"

Wally slapped his head. "Oh, right, Linda!" After a last round of hugs, he said, "Dick, Donna, I'll see you for dinner at your place. Everyone, I'll call you with times for the party."

"You've not having-" Bruce began, trailing off as the Flash sped out of the Bat-cave, "…a party…"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like that was gonna work."

As they entered the main part of the Manor again, Donna said, "We should really get going. Thank you both again for everything."

"Of course, sweetie," Diana gave her sister a long hug.

"I have to go see the doctor on Thursday, so I'll call you afterwards to let you know how it went," she said.

"Fly safe," Bruce reminded him, leading them to the front door.

Dick patted his father's shoulder. "Always do. Guess I'll see you at Wally's New Year's party." He laughed at Bruce's glare.

"Before you all leave," Alfred interrupted, causing a silent groan from his master, "I'm afraid that I have to interrupt you. Master Tim is on the phone and would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas."

"Hey," Dick mused. "Maybe I can give my bike to Tim."

"So that you can borrow it?" Donna nodded. "Just trade it for babysitting hours."

Nightwing kissed his wife's cheek. "I like the way you think. Let me talk to him." Taking the receiver from Alfred, he started, "Hey, Timbo, I've got a proposition for you…"

Bruce sighed, wondering if he was ever going to get to give his gift to Diana or if this was a sign that it wasn't meant to be. As if sensing his thoughts, the Amazon leaned over, kissing him softly. He smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

After a minute, Dick turned to him, holding out the telephone receiver. "Tim wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Tim," Bruce said once he received the phone, holding it to his ear with the arm that wasn't busy with Diana. "How's your trip?"

"It's okay," the young Robin said, and Bruce could hear the boredom in his voice. "How's everything there? Dick said there was a blizzard."

Bruce nodded, even though he couldn't be seen. "That's right. Other than that, everything's been pretty quiet." Except, of course, for the people who wouldn't leave him and Diana alone.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be back soon," he reminded his mentor.

"Take your time. Have fun on vacation," he told him, remembering how energized Dick had always been after a weekend away with the Titans, or their annual winter ski trip.

"Sure, I'll try." There was some noise in the background, before Tim said, "I've gotta go. Dad's calling. I have to go have dinner with him and Dana. See you when I get back."

Bruce hung up just in time to see Dick and Donna putting their coats on. "We'll get out of your hair now and stop bothering you," Dick said teasingly. He probably didn't know how true it was.

"Merry Christmas, both of you," Donna said, kissing her sister. "I'll call you later."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Bruce pulled Diana into his arms, kissing her deeply. She responded with equal passion, wrapping her arms around his neck and stroking it gently with the tips of her fingers. He growled lightly, then pulled away, whispering in her ear, "Do you want your present now?"

Pressing her body against his, Diana kissed his neck before saying, "I thought you might like yours first. I did promise as soon as Dick and Donna left."

He raised an eyebrow, looking at his princess, "Are you sure you don't want yours first?"

Diana ran a fingertip up and down Bruce's chest, the other cupping his face as she kissed him. "I don't think this one can wait."

It was obvious that he agreed as he lifted her up, carrying her up the stairs as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips trailed up and down his neck, Bruce groaning while he found his way to the bedroom, pushing the door open with his foot and slamming it closed behind them before setting her down on the bed.

A while later, they two lay almost unconscious, basking in the afterglow of their love making. Diana purred lightly as Bruce rubbed her back, kissing his chest lightly and tracing the battle scars with the tips of her fingers. "I love you, Bruce," she whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Diana." He kissed her, slowly, his hunger subdued for a short while. "You know, I'm not sure if I should give you your present now. How am I supposed to follow that?"

Laughing lightly, she told him, "I'm sure I'll love whatever it is. And I'm sure you'll get a thank you gift later."

The pair kissed again, taking their time with the other. Diana made a little sigh of contentment when they pulled away, then rolled out of his arms. "Where are you going?" he questioned, pulling her back.

"I want to go downstairs and get my present," she teased, scooting out of bed and gathering up her clothes. Bruce watched her, enjoying the sight in front of him before sighing and changing as well.

As they walked down the grand staircase hand-in-hand, Alfred met them at the bottom, a grave look on his face. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you now, Master Bruce. But I'm afraid that Mr. Freeze has broken out of Arkham."

Nodding with steely resolve, Bruce turned to his girlfriend, "Diana…"

"Don't say another word," she commanded, pressing a finger lightly to his lips. "I know. I'll go check in at the Watchtower and be here when you get back."

"Thank you," he told her sincerely, leaning over to give her a kiss. "I'll be back."

"Be careful," she pleaded as he headed towards the cave.

"Unfortunately, Princess Diana, I think that may be too much to ask, even on Christmas," Alfred sighed, patting Wonder Woman's hand as they both stared after his master.

* * *

The drive back to Wayne Manor felt as if it was taking a thousand years, though perhaps it was just that Bruce felt old and tired after the long fight with Mr. Freeze. Of all the villains to break free, it had to be the one who didn't mind the cold and snow. A chill had set in on his body, causing him to shiver as he drove into the cave.

Alfred was there to meet him with a strong cup of coffee. "Everything taken care of, Master Bruce?"

"Freeze is back in Arkham, if that's what you meant," Bruce said, brushing off the snow on his cowl and pushing that back as well.

The butler raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his expression indifferent. "What else would I mean, sir?"

For a moment, Bruce stared at the stone floor of the cave, then back at his father figure. "Is Diana still here?"

"I believe she's in the family room," Alfred nodded. "I believe she will be quite anxious to know that you're home."

Bruce nodded, hesitating for just a moment before heading towards the changing area to get back into the clothes than Bruce Wayne would wear. Alfred looked after him, sighing to himself before starting to clean out the snow from the inside of the Batmobile.

He stood in the doorway of the family room, watching the lights from the tree cast a colorful glow on his sleeping princess, curled in a chair by the fire. For a moment, he stared at her, taking in her beauty, feeling warmed by her mere presence.

Approaching her quietly, he noticed a cup of cocoa in her hand. After prying it gently from her fingers, he took a sip; it was ice cold, indicating that she had been there for quite a while. A pang went through his heart as he imagined her sitting there, just waiting for him to come home. At though moment she looked so vulnerable, so alone.

He crept to the Christmas tree, searching underneath it until he found a small box. It had been waiting here for three weeks already, as if taunting him to give it to the women he loved. Looking at it, he considered just tossing it in the fire. The whole idea would probably bring nothing but trouble. With a sigh, he slipped it into his pocket and moved to lift the princess in his arms.

It was at that moment that Diana stirred, her clear blue eyes blinking open and a smile gracing her face as she saw him. "How'd it go?"

"Freeze is back in Arkham," he explained, pushing a lock of her silky raven hair behind her ears. "Everything okay at the Watchtower?"

"Status quo," she nodded, sitting up. He sat on the arm rest of the chair and she laid her head across his lap. "And you aren't hurt?"

Taking that as an invitation to stroke her hair, he did so, lacing his fingers through the strands and taking heart in the warmth that filled his soul. "No more than usual."

Kissing his leg, sat up and looked at him, eyes shining with delight. "So where's my present?"

He took her hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "I'm not sure I should give it to you," he told her honestly, swallowing hard.

"Why not?" she frowned.

"I've been trying to do it for two days and I kept getting interrupted. Maybe it's just not supposed to happen," he explained.

"Bruce Wayne," she began, voice hard, "You have been teasing me all day about this. Now I want my present."

Nodding slowly, he pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Diana looked at it curiously before pulling the intricate bow off, wondering if he had actually wrapped this himself. She continued by tearing the paper off, then removing the lid. Inside was another box, small, and covered in black velvet. The princess of Themyscira pulled it out and opened it, her eyes going wide at the contents.

During this, Bruce had moved off the chair, kneeling in front of her. Taking the box out of her hand, he removed the ring and held it in front of her. "This doesn't have to be an engagement ring. I'm not sure if either of us is really ready for marriage. All it means is that we're together, and we belong to each other."

Frozen still, Diana stared at the gold band, set with diamonds and sapphires, opening and closing her mouth, completely speechless. Bruce was starting to get worried, "If you don't like it, I can exchange it. You can have anything you want."

"Oh, Bruce!" she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, head buried against his neck. He stroked her back, loving the feeling of her in his arms. "I love it. I just…it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Chuckling, he told her, "If I was Wally, I'd probably say something incredibly corny right now."

"But you're Bruce," she whispered, "And that's why I love you." Their lips met in a deep kiss, cementing their shared feelings in each other's minds. "Now give me my present."

With her help, he slipped it on her left ring finger. She smiled at the sight of the band on her hand, blinking back tears of happiness. He lifted her up for a minute, then settled in the chair with her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist as she snuggled against his warmth and strength. "Merry Christmas, Princess."

She kissed him, then leaned back against his chest to watch the tall tree sparkle with the happiness of the moment. "Merry Christmas, my love."

* * *

A/N: I know that this is really really late, but my computer is broken and I've had to finish this in spurts. It's also easily the longest thing I've ever written. It's not betaed because I'm not going to torture anyone by making them read through this and find every single mistake.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
